Klippe von Alea
by Schillok
Summary: Ash, Misty udn Tracy machen einen kurzen Zwischenstopp auf der Insel Alea und jeder geht seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach. Allerdings nicht lange - Ash und Misty machen sich Gedanken. Über den jeweils anderen... und über sich. Aber sind sie auch mu


Pokémon-Romance

AAML – Klippe von Alea

A Pokémon-Romance

By Schillok

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Pokémon, oder den Charakteren Ash, Misty oder Tracy. Ich habe nur eine Geschichte über sie geschrieben – ohne damit Geld verdienen zu wollen.

Unsere drei Freunde – Ash, Misty und Tracy – waren auf ihrer Reise durch die Orange-Inseln auf die Insel Alea gekommen. Auch wenn diese Insel nicht sehr groß ist, so lebten doch nicht wenige Menschen auf ihr, genug damit die Pokémon-Liga ein Pokémon-Center zu errichtete. Noch standen die drei am Hafen und beratschlagen, was sie nun machen wollen...

„Ich muss unbedingt zum Pokémoncenter", versuchte Ash die anderen zu überzeugen, während Misty lieber den Strand nach Wasserpokémon abgesucht und Tracy gerne in den Wald der Insel gegangen währe. Keiner wollte so recht nachgeben.

„Wir trennen uns einfach", schlichtete Tracy. „Am Abend treffen wir uns alle wieder im Pokémoncenter." Da es keine Einwände gab, gingen alle ihren eigenen Weg.

Ash wartete schon lange, bis Schwester Joyihm seine Pokémon gesund wieder zurückgab. Er hatte nachgedacht... über Misty. Es war so... seltsam. Ash fiel nicht so recht ein, was er denken sollte. Einerseits war sie sehr nett, freundlich, hilfsbereit – aber auch sehr hübsch. Anderseits... ständig streiteten sie miteinander, wie kleine Geschwister. Dabei wollte er es doch gar nicht. Wieso konnten sie sich nicht verstehen? Was dachte Misty wohl von ihm? Er fand Misty... wieder wusste er nicht was er denken sollte, er fand nicht die rechten Worte. Er mochte sie – sehr sogar. 

„Wenn dieses Gefühl doch nur auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde", sagte er ganz leise vor sich her. Aber anscheinend nicht leise genug: vor ihm stand eine grinsende Joy, die alles gehört hatte. Sie tat so, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt, gab Ash seine Pokébälle zurück und ging wieder. „Frag sie doch", sagte Joy vor sich hin, als sei es nicht an Ash gerichtet. „Geh' sie suchen."

Misty hatte jetzt schon den halben Strand abgesucht – nicht mal die Spur von einer Muschas-Schale (ganz zu schweigen von anderen Wasserpokémon). Trotzdem war ihr Spaziergang am Strand nicht völlig erfolglos: sie hatte einen wunderschönen Ort gefunden. Hier, auf der Westseite der Insel, gab es einen Teil, wo die Insel keinen Sandstrand mehr hatte. Hier war eine kleine Klippe, eine Landzunge – das Meer lag kaum mehr als einen Meter unter ihr. Wild schlugen die Wellen gegen den Felsen, der ihnen tagein tagaus trotzte. Ein Punkt, von wilder Schönheit, vor ihr das Meer, neben ihr das Meer und hinter ihr war Wald. Der Wind fuhr durch Mistys Haar, Togepi schlief friedlich in ihrem Rucksack, die Wellen peitschten gegen die Klippe... ansonsten war alles still. Sie blickte weit aufs Meer, aber ihre Gedanken waren ganz wo anders...

„Warum nur?", fragte sie sich selbst. „Warum?" Die Stimmung auf der Klippe... so ruhig, wild und romantisch... all das wirkte auf Misty ein. Sie dachte an Ash...

Warum tut er so, als könne er mich nicht leiden? Oder tut er nicht nur so? Warum sonst würden wir uns so oft streiten? Dabei will ich es doch gar nicht... Er ist so ein freundlicher, fröhlicher und liebenswürdiger Junge. Und noch dazu so süß... wieso kann ich ihm nicht sagen, dass... dass...

Sie stoppte. Weiter konnte und wollte sie nicht denken. Es war ihr selbst zu peinlich...

Nanu? War da nicht jemand? Sie brauchte nur kurz ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Tatsächlich: es war Ash! Er lief den Strand entlang, noch hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Aber jetzt! Er lief langsam auf sie zu. Misty drehte ihren Kopf wieder zur Seite. Sie musste sich jetzt zusammenreisen. Sie durfte kein trauriges Gesicht zeigen. Wie verzaubert schaute sie wieder hinaus aufs weite Meer...

Endlich hatte Ash sie gefunden. Ob sie ihn schon bemerkt hat? Anscheinend nicht, sie schaut hinaus aufs Meer. „Du wartest hier Pikachu!", befahl er seinen treuen Begleiter. Er wollte das alleine schaffen. Außerdem musste Pikachu ja nicht alles mithören...

Er kletterte auf die Klippe und stellte sich neben Misty. Diese wandte ihren Blick nicht von Meer ab. Aber sie hatte bemerkt das er es war, mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken lenkte sie seinen Blick ebenfalls auf das Meer. Langsam wurde sie Sonne immer dunkler und färbte sich rot, während sie nach und nach im Meer versank. Es war fantastisch! Diese Klippe... der Sonnenuntergang... und sie beide... Nur schwer konnte Ash seinen Blick von der noch nicht ganz versunkenen Sonne abwenden um Misty anzusehen. Was sie wohl gerade denkt?

Gestärkt durch die romantische Stimmung wagte Misty den ersten Schritt: sie legte ihre Hand auf Ashs Schulter. Sie hatte Angst, erwartete, dass Ash zurückschrecken und sie abschütteln würde. Aber es passierte nicht... Ash war ganz erstaunt über diesen Schritt. Mochte ihn Misty doch? Auch er legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter, und drehte sich langsam vom Sonnenuntergang weg. Der war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, nur noch Misty...

Schließlich nah er all seinen Mut zusammen und legte auch seinen anderen Arm um ihre Schulter. Auch er hatte etwas Angst, aber als Misty ebenfalls ihren anderen Arm um ihn legte, wandelte sich seine Angst – ebenso wie die von Misty – in Freude, Zufriedenheit und Wärme um. Es war so angenehm...

Ash versuchte Misty anzuschauen, und umgekehrt – was beiden auch gelang. Aber nun schauten sie sich Auge in Auge an... Beide wurden rot, wollten etwas sagen, es kam jedoch nicht sehr viel heraus. „Du... du... bist sehr… hübsch", stotterte Ash, froh überhaupt ein Kompliment hervorzubringen. „Ja, du... auch", wisperte Misty kaum hörbar zurück. Mehr sagten sie nicht, sie standen einfach nur da – Arm in Arm... ganz lange...

Pikachu saß die ganze Zeit über auf einem Stein. Aus der Ferne beobachtet er die beiden – auch wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Immer wieder zwang er seinen Blick aufs Meer und immer wieder kehrte er zu den beiden Trainern zurück. Er freute sich für die beiden, schließlich hatte es lange genug gedauert... 

Er freute sich einfach für die beiden! Und wieder hafte sein Blick auf dem Paar. Wie lange wollten die eigentlich noch so stehen bleiben? Jetzt nähern sie sich noch mal... und jetzt... nichts. Rein gar nichts – ob das ein Misslungener Kussversuch war?

Das war's – beide lösten die Umarmung – und stellten überrascht fest, das die Sonne schon ganz verschwunden war und wie es immer dunkler wurde! Jetzt aber schnell zurück zum Pokémoncenter, Tracy wartet bestimmt schon! Ash, Misty und Pikachu liefen los.

Dieser wartete tatsächlich schon. Wo sie nur blieben? Und warum fehlten sie alle beide? Er hatte da eine Theorie...

Ah, da kamen sie. Genau wie Tracy es erwartet hatte: sie kamen gemeinsam. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Tut uns leid, das du warten musstest", keuchte Ash, als er völlig außer Atem das Pokémoncenter erreichte. „Ist nicht schlimm, ich bin selber erst seit drei Minuten hier", log Tracy – er wollte die beiden jetzt nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Sein Blick verriet sowieso viel zu viel – aber sagen würde er nichts!

In der Nacht lag Ash noch lange wach. Er konnte nicht schlafen, musste immerzu an die Klippe denken – und an Misty... Eins war klar, sie mochte ihn wirklich. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn sehr zufrieden... und er erleichterte auch sein Gewissen. Kurz darauf schlief er ein...

Auch Misty konnte nicht schlafen. Am Anfang der Nacht war Togepi aufgewacht und es begann zu weinen, sie hatte lange gebraucht um es zu beruhigen. Jetzt schlief es, aber der heutige Abend ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Ash... er hatte nur so getan nur so, als würde er sie nicht mögen. Oder sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Aber jetzt war alles klar... hoffte sie. Der Schlaf ließ nicht lange auf sich warten...

Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen wachte Ash auf. Hatte er nicht was gehört? Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Nein, Pikachu und Tracy schliefen noch tief und fest. Vorsichtig stand er auf und klopfte leise an die Tür zu Mistys Zimmer, bevor er sie öffnete. Togepi lag noch schlafend in seiner Wiege, aber das Bett von Misty war schon leer. Ash hatte einen Verdacht...

Er zog sich vorsichtig um, bemüht Pikachu und Tracy nicht zu wecken, ging den Gang entlang zur Pokémoncenter-Haupthalle und verließ das Center. Es war noch dunkel, aber er wusste genau, wo er hinwollte. Bestimmt war Misty auch schon da...

Tatsächlich: schon aus der Ferne konnte er eine Figur auf der Klippe ausmachen. Misty stand dort, fast so als wartete sie schon auf ihn. Kaum war er bei ihr, zeigte sie schräg am Wald vorbei. Sonnenaufgang! Halb von Bäumen verdeckt konnte man die Sonne aus dem Meer auftauchen sehen, wie sie ganz langsam emporstieg... Konnte man – Ash und Misty interessierte es nicht weiter. Alles war fast so wie gestern abend...

Beide sahen sich wieder an, still, völlig in sich gekehrt. Noch wagte es keiner von ihnen, sich dem anderen auf mehr als einen Meter zu nähern, trotzdem sahen sie sich erwartungsvoll an. Wie auf Kommando gingen beide auf den anderen zu, und nahmen sich langsam in die Arme. Noch sehr zaghaft... denn beide hatten etwas auf den Herzen.

„Ich mag dich sehr", brach Misty das Schweigen. So – jetzt hatte sie es gesagt. Sie hoffte sosehr, dass Ash ihr das selbe sagen würde... „Ich mag dich auch sehr", erwiderte Ash ermutigt von Mistys Worten. Endlich... beide waren mehr als nur erleichtert – Ihnen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Alle Sorgen waren umsonst...

Mit diesem Glücksgefühl im Herzen umarmten sich die beiden noch mehr... und wagten den nächsten Schritt. Vorsichtig sah Ash in Mistys Gesicht – sie war ganz rot im Gesicht. Allerdings hätte er auch in den Spiegel sehen können – Misty sah genau das gleiche. Gestern hatte sie noch Angst, aber heute...

Langsam und ganz behutsam beugte sich Mistys Gesicht immer näher an das von Ash. Einen Zentimeter, bevor sich die beiden Gesichter berührten, stoppte sie. Beide dachten nach: wollten sie das wirklich? Ja!

Gleichzeitig bewegten sich ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu. Kurz, nur ganz kurz, berührten sich ihre Lippen, gefolgt von einem kurzen, fast nur angedeuteten Kuss.

Ja. Ihr Mut hatte ausgereicht... Ohne die Umarmung zu lockern, zogen beide ihre Gesichter wieder soweit zurück, dass sie sich ansehen konnten. Misty hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, auch Ash konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sie anzulächeln. Glücklich standen sie da, warteten was geschehen würde. Nichts – deshalb fielen sie sich noch einmal in die Arme und blieben in fester Umarmung stehen. Sie waren so glücklich... es war so angenehm, so... schön.

Erst nach einer langen Zeit brachen sie die Umarmung ab. Schließlich... waren noch Tracy, Pikachu und Togepi im Pokémoncenter. „Jetzt sollten wir lieber zurückgehen", schlug Ash vor. „Gut. Die anderen müssen es ja nicht erfahren", lächelte Misty. „Also, von mir erfahren sie nichts!", lächelte er zurück.

Die beiden saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, als Tracy mit Pikachu und Togepi in den Speisesaal des Centers kam. „Oh, ihr seid gerade beim Frühstück?", fragte Tracy verschlafen. „Du musst die Brötchen versuchen!", sagte Misty, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Essen zu lenken. Bei Pikachu klappte das ausgezeichnet, schon sprang er auf den Tisch und futterte an ein paar Pokémon – Keksen. 

Auch Tracy war hungriger als neugierig. So fiel ihm nicht der Blick auf, den Ash und Misty in ihren Augen hatten. Als er aufwachte und sowohl Ash als auch Misty fehlten, hatte er gedacht die beiden würden wieder dorthin zurückgehen, wo sie gestern waren. Dabei hatten sie nur gefrühstückt... Vermutlich hatte er sich gestern abend auch getäuscht.

Denn das die beiden zusammen Frühstückten, bevor er aufwachte war nichts neues... Etwas enttäuscht setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Die beiden begannen zu lächeln: zum Glück konnte Tracy nicht unter die Tischdecke schauen – so ahnte er nicht, dass Ash und Misty die ganze Zeit über Händchen gehalten hatten... 


End file.
